


by any other definition/以其他定义

by Thalia084



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: Does a twin need a twin like a heart needs blood to beat with?一个孪生子需要另一个孪生子，是否一如心脏需要血液来维持跳动？





	by any other definition/以其他定义

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by any other definition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338561) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



我们来猜个谜语。  
单手击掌是什么声音？  
不存在，对吧？因为单手无法击掌。击掌的基本定义（根据韦氏字典，不需要引用，非常感谢）里就包含了两只手掌相互碰撞，所以必须要有两只手掌。单手击掌是个悖论。  
再来一个。  
一个有两只耳朵、两只眼睛、两只手臂以及两条腿的人，你称呼他为什么？  
你以前听过这个的，是不是？  
没错。不存在。因为没人只有两只耳朵、两只眼睛、两只手臂以及两条腿。要是你相信希腊文化，在他们的传说中人原本生而有四，每样都是四个，而后来神畏惧于人的能力，便把所有这些减半，让人类永远注定四处游荡，追寻他们的另一半。（*译注：原文为“赞美”compliment，疑为“补足物”complement拼写错误。）令人伤感，是吧？  
那么，什么是孪生子呢？  
是的。一个完美的人，行走于镜子的裂纹。一个，两个。一颗心脏在两个胸膛里跳动。  
-  
本科的最后一学期，泰勒为了打发时间，随便选了些垃圾课程。他已经修完了所有学分，所以理论上说他秋天就可以离校，但是卡梅伦仍需要上一门应用热力学，还有环境工程的研讨会，以及其他一些乱七八糟的社会科学课程，所以泰勒决定再待一学期。  
他重修了当代印第安人研究，想把初修时拿到的B从成绩单上刷下去，他还跟着娜塔莉、朗达一起修了女性研究，这是门特别好的课程，因为课上有个姑娘，就是老挂着架子在广场上给人分发万圣节商店优惠券的那个，她会穿黑色的兔女郎装，腿上套着棒呆了的吊带袜，就，甚至在三月中也这么穿。就这样，俄罗斯社会与文化中的女性这门课很快成为了泰勒的“意外乳沟101”。（*译注：原文为"Accidental Cleavage 101"，我不是很明白具体来源但很明显这是个R级笑话。）  
他还和迪维亚一起上数字加密技术，因为泰勒本科必须再上一门低年级微积分课程，他也的确想看看那些要命的抱怨是从何而来，整整四年他都在听卡梅伦和迪维亚叨叨这些破事，像什么，不同的等式还是什么玩意儿的。  
（泰勒的专业是人类学，方向是少数民族及族裔研究，所以当卡梅伦在机械工程里挣扎的时候，他得以幸灾乐祸，这还是他换了两次专业之后的德性。他真高兴凯没继续念国际商务，要不然泰勒可能会看着他遭殃，然后把时间全浪费在嘲笑他上。）  
（卡梅伦这个人有点朝三暮四。泰勒对此了然于胸。）  
-  
他们在五月以优异成绩毕业，肩膀靠着肩膀，温克莱沃斯靠着温克莱沃斯，卡梅伦，然后是泰勒，因为C在字母表上排得比T高，他们早习惯了如此，兄弟相连，中间没有第三个人。  
他们走上去，跟萨默斯校长握手，泰勒傻乎乎地笑了一下，卡梅伦没有。他们拿到了学位证书，萨默斯则摆出最老练的扑克脸，就像他不知道泰勒和卡梅伦整整两个月做梦都想割破他的轮胎一样。在看台上，被安排站在那儿的坡斯廉成员们吹着号角欢呼祝贺，仿佛身处返校舞会。每个终极俱乐部都有自己的毕业典礼传统，教师和职工们就笑着纵容他们胡闹，好像就因为这是哈佛，连放个屁都是香的。  
一切结束以后，他们郑重地把自己的流苏穗搭到左侧，这就是五年艰苦卓绝努力奋斗所换来的巅峰时刻。  
恭喜了。  
“你们知道毕业以后我要做什么吗？”他们往外走的时候，迪维亚说道。他们走进了能小声说话的区域。（*译注：原文为and the Ns pass close enough to the Ws to bring them within whispering range. N和W是啥啊，文盲实在看不懂。）  
“把人生前二十二年没睡饱的觉全都补上？”卡梅伦提议。  
“一语中的，兄弟。”他们来到室外，把学士帽向着波士顿灰色的天空抛去。卡梅伦和泰勒立刻混淆了到底哪个是自己的，或者哪个扔得更高，不过没关系，因为所有人都盼着温克莱沃斯家的双胞胎能更好胜一点——跟别人比，而不是跟自己的兄弟。  
他们的父母还有本不久后找到了他们，在主通道外和迪维亚、娜塔莉还有朗达站在一起。温克莱沃斯先生用力笑得脸都红了，他们的母亲戴着一顶宽檐帽，颜色是十分温柔的婴儿粉色，她正用戴着白色手套的手扶着它。  
“这么顶帽子，真的假的。我们又不是在肯塔基赛马会，妈。”卡梅伦还隔着几步就跟她说，又弯下腰去亲她的脸颊。  
“这情况也差不多是了。”魔鬼代言人泰勒说，他也一样，选择性忽略了母亲泛红的眼睛，大概她整个典礼上都在用力擦眼泪。“有这么个毕业演讲，我觉得自己更像是匹良种马，而不是一个新进的哈佛校友。”  
“你们俩小孩——”温克莱沃斯先生开口，又顿住，接着不得不再次开口，他压低声音，以掩饰住他的颤抖，“你们得知道我现在有多么、多么为你们骄傲。”  
“爸爸。”泰勒温柔地叫道。  
父亲拥抱了他们两个，重重地拍在他们的背上，仿佛这是唯一能够展现他深切骄傲的方式，然后他转向迪维亚和姑娘们，同样地祝贺他们，跟他们握手，这时候本也同样地拥抱了双胞胎们。这是个让在场所有人都动情的时刻，他们一时感到尴尬，一时又觉得温情。  
接下来，一如往常，本对娜塔莉和朗达说：“我怎么听说你们俩甩了我家宝贝弟弟们？”  
“本！”卡梅伦大惊失色，迪维亚则立即露出那种意欲表达“这他妈都啥”时会有的表情。  
幸运的是，姑娘们只是交换了个眼神。娜塔莉和朗达要比卡梅伦和泰勒容易区分——娜塔莉在左边嘴角有一颗挺明显的痣；连她有时也会忘记这是颗痣，在照镜子的时候想把它擦掉。她在泰勒进入坡斯廉后就开始跟他约会，几乎和卡梅伦跟朗达约会的时间一样长。有时，在跟朋友们一起玩的时候，他们会互换对象，就为了看看有没有人能发现两对双胞胎搭错了。  
“我们是和平分手。”朗达打了本一下，才说，“我们想走不同的路，就这样。”  
这话，说到底，是真的。泰勒从没想过要问娜塔莉Facemash是否让她困扰或是被攻击，因为她根本用不着一个身高六英尺五英寸、体重二百二十磅的准奥林匹克运动员帮她出气。她们俩会跟温克莱沃斯兄弟约会仅仅是因为这很容易——一对双胞胎跟另一对双胞胎约会有某种对称的美感，一个稳固的四角关系，也没人需要解释有个跟你一摸一样的同胞到底有什么好处；这是一种他们都心知肚明的东西。其次，哈佛（鉴于它有作为一所传统大学的美名，是美国常春藤盟校的绝对精英）是一所真正的、彻底的既性别歧视又种族歧视的学校，为了弥补没能进入终极俱乐部的缺陷，娜塔莉和朗达很早就把她们和温克莱沃斯兄弟拴在一起，享受这番做热辣双胞胎坡斯廉成员的热辣双胞胎女友的好处。  
你们会明白的，朗达差不多都解释过了，毫无歉意又直截了当。然而我们还是得把你当成个梯子，慢慢地从阴影中爬出交代一切。或者直接都告诉你，这是我们的另一个选择。  
如今他们的互利局面已经失效，当然要分道扬镳。  
最终，NAACP奖学金委员会的一位代表过来请他们去拍照，于是他们跟大家道了别。泰勒亲了娜塔莉的脸颊，感觉上没那么糟糕——他真的对她满心祝福。  
说不定等他奥运会退役之后还要给她打工。  
-  
几乎是毕业典礼一结束，雅典奥运会就来了，他们没拿到竞赛资格，但他们没日没夜地在温克莱沃斯的住所里练习——本坐在沙发一端，不停地对这人的制服要不就是那人的名字评头论足，而卡梅伦和泰勒坐在另一端，趴在笔记本电脑上的计分表前，温克莱沃斯先生偶尔会在他们身后检查这个。  
他们这届没进没关系——他们几乎确定打入了2008年奥运会小名单，多亏了在亨利的那次险胜。  
月末的时候迪维亚打给他们，激动得喘不过气。“是官方的，”他声音高得简直要刺破耳膜。泰勒把听筒拿得离耳朵远一点。“是官方的，我刚在CNN网站上看见了。”  
“什么官方的？”他问，接着他就听见了卡梅伦在隔壁屋里尖叫——一种激动的、不明所以的叫声。  
“北京被官方确认为2008夏季奥运会的举办城市了。”迪维亚的声音钻进泰勒耳朵里，温暖兴奋又亲切。卡梅伦冲进房间搂住了泰勒的脖子，摇晃着他重复这令人激动的消息。  
他们十四岁就认识迪维亚了——当时他们还是高中新生，自以为聪明透顶，在机房里堵住这个瘦猴似的印度小孩，取笑他的名字（“迪维亚，这啥，是姑娘的名字吗？”）和爱好（“一个玩电脑的印度人，天啊，改写历史！这是个爆炸大新闻！”），结果迪维亚站起来用他那完美流畅的中西部口音说道：“我是巴基斯坦人，你这蠢猪。”然后他一记漂亮的勾拳打在泰勒下巴上，把他放倒了。  
结果，他们把迪维亚变成了最好的朋友，之后的四年里，他们又说服他放弃了去布朗大学的华丽想法，跟他们一起上了哈佛。他们三人全在同一天收到了哈佛的录取通知书。  
“北京。”泰勒小声重复着，他甚至都懒得理清自己的感受。  
-  
我们来猜个谜语。  
当为学校比赛艇时，当他们的运动生涯岌岌可危时，双胞胎中的一个需要另一个，但当你把这事搁置四年，不让学校分散你的注意力，那又会给你留下什么呢？  
没错。  
陌生人。  
-  
教练不关心他们去哪里或者现在在干什么，反正他们已经毕业了。但他们仍旧每早到池塘训练，这根本不是件难事，泰勒和卡梅伦已经记不得他们不用早起训练的日子，时间太早，前一夜的派对甚至都还没完全结束。这已经成为本能，就像他们一醒来就需要尿尿一样。  
卡梅伦和泰勒总是被告知他们能做什么不能做什么，教练会说，父母会说，本会说，律师、学院顾问、萨默斯校长甚至马克·扎他妈伯格都会说，而现在却他们不必再对除了彼此外的任何人回应，那些曾经用来听从别人指令的空间空虚得令人发指。  
它引向了一个问题——卡梅伦，泰勒，你们真的考虑清楚之后要做什么了吗？  
你们做什么都在一起，我们知道。作为一个整体，你们坚不可摧，然而……是不是也到时候该分开了？毕竟泰勒主修的是人类学，而卡梅伦主修机械工程：这难道不是一个你们打算走上截然不同的人生的预兆吗？  
接下来是什么？  
外面有什么？你做好准备独自面对它了吗？  
-  
老实说，他们甚至不明白那个词是什么意思。  
这有个提示——  
独自：形容词，副词。  
没有另一个人在场，没有其他人，被隔绝并且孑然一身。  
这是卡梅伦和泰勒从没经历过的一件事。  
-  
“知道吧，你们俩小孩可以跟我和妈妈待在一起，想要多久都可以。”父亲告诉他们，他正倚在厨房的流理台上，把报纸折到体育版，看着卡梅伦和泰勒来回传着一罐半加仑的佳得乐。  
他们都抬头看了他一眼，于是他从流理台边走过来，把手扣在他们的肩膀上。跟儿子们相比，他略微矮一点，为了达到那个高度，他的西装都被抻开了。  
卡梅伦把一只手伸到背后，握住了父亲的，深情地说：“谢谢您，长官。”  
“但我们不是本。”泰勒接上了这个句子。他们的大哥，除了是个有点粗鲁的家伙之外，还在波士顿大学修了商务和经济的双学位，以便于某天接手父亲的公司。“我们不打算在还有别的选择时就白吃白喝您的。”  
他看向别处。水槽上方的窗户堆满了零星的杂物；许愿骨和刻着“真希望你也在这儿！”的巴西可可果以及水槽的塞子。此外，透过窗外，雾气在街灯的照射下散发着光芒，浅浅的橘色被燃成一片风景。  
第二天一早，他在Firefox浏览器的标签页上留下了几套公寓列表，供卡梅伦参考。  
-  
“我们可以找两个紧挨着的公寓。”卡梅伦指着说，“这儿，你看，这两个都还在售。”  
“那么做是为了什么？”  
他眨眨眼。“好吧，我不知道了，我想——你肯定会觉得这很蠢。”  
“你天生就蠢。请吧，继续惊艳我吧。”  
“我就是觉得或许你会想有个自己的地方。我们可以负担得起，毕竟，我们之前从没分开住过。”  
泰勒假装考虑了一下。“我设想一下，等我们在北京拿了金牌，我们回来就会开启新的职业生涯？”  
“我猜是吧。”  
“然后找不同的女朋友，可能还要跟她们结婚，然后搬出去，找个能养孩子的房子？”  
“那看起来是个大概可接受的方案。”  
泰看着他。“然后我们就会变成那种只在家庭聚会和蠢了吧唧的假日里见面的兄弟，我们还会习惯独自一人，要是我们跟别人说我们是双胞胎也没人会相信，因为我们会忘记要如何活得像对双胞胎。”他的声音在不知不觉间攀升，“这也是那个大概可接受的方案中的一部分吗，凯？”  
“泰……”  
“不要。我们就住同一间公寓，行了。”  
-  
秋天飞快地进入冬天，加拿大的气候缓慢而阴险地侵入美国，2004也变成了2005年。春天猝不及防地来到了，双胞胎庆祝了他们的生日。当夏天又一次来临时，伴随着扑面而来的湿气，Facebook拥有了150万注册用户，正式告别了大学限定的模式。当然，它仍是邀请注册制的，但现在每个拿到邀请的人都可以加入。  
泰是从更衣室里一个打水球的人那里听说的，那人没安好心地打算靠提供邀请邮件来哄姑娘上床。  
泰勒·温克莱沃斯从没如此愤怒过，现在他只想买一件邮政工人制服，一把口径0.9毫米的枪，这种大规模杀伤性的愤怒就像棉花一样充满了他的脑子。  
哈佛连接惨败的阴影至今仍像乌云一样遮天蔽日；一种巨大的、愤怒的阴影，他有时会短暂地抽离，忘掉这一切，而当他抬起头时，却发现它仍盘旋不去，等待着一场新的屁事来袭击他。  
“我们赢不了的，是不是？”回到家后他问，脸朝下把自己摔进沙发里，又把脚伸出来，好让桌上风扇吹在他脚上。  
他的声音很轻，都有点麻木，像是嘴唇被蜜蜂蛰了一下，但凯仍然向他望去；泰勒能透过外表看见他的触动，他就像熟知自己的双手一样熟知凯。  
凯没有问他是什么意思。“你胆敢——”他咬牙切齿地开口道。  
“我们常常会被人赢过一个或者两个船位，凯，我知道，但别假装你没在想着一样的事。”他用手肘支起自己，因为这是他需要跟他的哥哥面对面说的事情，“不管我们多努力地对抗这家伙，永远不够。总会有人站出来指着我们，不知怎么就弄得像这是我们的错。扎他妈伯格——”他都不配被用名字称呼，只有个脏话作蔑称，“他偷了我们的创意。”  
凯来回交换着重心，老旧的木地板在他脚下吱嘎作响。他的双臂交叉在胸前，肌肉绷紧。  
他什么也没说，于是泰勒继续了，“会变成是我们的错。是我们没把某个文件弄对，要不就是我们搞错了顺序。是你主动去找他的，所以不用说这就是你的错，现在成了我们的错了，我们做错了什么，我们——我们——”他感到他的嘴唇扭曲了，“是我们穿着暴露，所以就是我们在求着被操。”  
凯一下挺直了身子。  
“决不许在别人能听见的地方用这种跟强奸有关的比喻，泰。”他说道，转过身去，“事实上，在任何场合下都不能。”  
泰勒只是耸了耸肩，后背靠进沙发靠垫里，把脸转向灯光照不到的地方，花上全部精力想要睡一小会，但这太难了。他太愤怒，浑身都在发抖。这事纠缠得太久，现在他只想快点摆脱它。他们还要去赢一个奥运金牌呢，但他们得先解决这事，他还不能忘记这个一两个船位的比喻中的讽刺。  
把你们的想象力发挥在新项目上，萨默斯校长曾经这么告诉他们，尽管在当时那看起来是不可能的，但这正是他们如今所做的。  
卡梅伦设计船只，赛艇和休闲艇都有，泰勒则准备去参加一个秘鲁的实习项目——一个为期六周的挖掘项目，就在马丘比丘以南几公里——但这些都没有真实感，真的没有，因为哈佛连接是他们的，他们的创意，他们的，是他们一起做出来的，卡梅伦和泰勒和迪维亚，这本该让他们在赛艇生涯结束后仍然感到幸福，而现在所有的选择都像是……像是草率的几秒钟。  
-  
事实上——卡梅伦和泰勒永远会在乎它看起来如何。他们是准奥林匹克选手，行，他们会在所有层面上代表他们的国家，所以这还是件大事。  
在他们的成长过程中，人们对他们有多大的期许，就有多大的支持，而现在一切如常，只不过他们成熟了，做好了准备承受这份万众瞩目的压力。泰勒想着卡梅伦对他说过的未来（*译注：前文描述分开生活结婚生子可怕景象的是Ty，此处疑为作者瞎写。）——分开成长，分开生活，分开结婚，分开养家，永远在家庭聚会时被和另一个搞混——他一想起这些就想跳进他们小小的赛艇，顺着赛道划走，再也不要回来。  
这甚至比他们要加入那场对奥运金牌的激烈竞争更令他恐惧。  
他知道卡梅伦也或多或少有同样的感受，但卡梅伦有十个泰勒那么固执。你可以靠这个分清兄弟俩，这就是温克莱沃斯的区分标识——如同娜塔莉嘴角有那颗痣，卡梅伦的特点是他是头倔驴。  
他们在厨房里。这是九月第一个真正的冷天，所以泰勒站在水槽边洗茶壶，卡梅伦在头顶的柜子里乱翻，想找到他们的草本茶，突然，他关上了柜子，攥着柜门的把手。  
然后他说，“操。”用那种他准备改变一切时的声音——像“国际商务到机械工程”或是“让我们整死那个死书呆”那种程度。  
他转过身，抓住泰勒的肋骨，把他从水槽边拉开，让他后背靠着柜台。  
“我们就继续这样。”他说，声音奔涌而出，宛如流淌的水，“永远，我们就一辈子都这样好了。操他的企业工作，操他的扎他妈伯格，操他的为了像个绅士就去结婚还分开住得远远的，我想让他们把我们埋在一起。我要拔掉你呼吸机的插头，也让你拔掉我的。我想要世界上永远有两个我也永远有两个你。我想要这样，你也是吗？”  
泰勒说：“噢，感谢上帝。”随后，因为这正是那种时刻，他扳过哥哥的脸狠狠地吻了他。  
柜子一定是给一般身高的人设计的，对卡梅伦和泰勒来说就有点太矮了，但这几乎不成问题，泰勒爬到柜子上，把卡梅伦拉进自己怀里，迫切地想吻他的嘴唇，迫切地想呼吸他的空气，因为总是先C然后T，一如既往，而温克莱沃斯们永远是争强好胜的生物，即使是在彼此之间。  
泰勒用手臂环住卡梅伦的脖子，他们深深地拥吻，用力得像是想要把对方的心脏吞下，珍藏进自己的胸腔好保护那颗心的安全。  
窗外，在公寓的院子里，一只黑猫在长凳底下钻来钻去，摇晃着尾巴。  
而太阳开始坠落。  
-  
我们来猜个谜语。  
一个孪生子需要另一个孪生子，是否一如心脏需要血液来维持跳动？一个孪生子需要另一个孪生子，是否一如肺脏需要空气以供呼吸？一个孪生子需要另一个孪生子，是否一如希腊人需要余下的眼睛、耳朵及四肢？  
好吧。  
抱歉，朋友们，我不知道。  
你得自己想出个答案了。  
-  
fin


End file.
